Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Nandina domestica cultivar Monfar.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nandina, botanically known as Nandina domestica, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Monfarxe2x80x99.
The new Nandina is a product of a cross-pollination during the spring of 1993 of two unidentified selections of Nandina domestica, not patented. The new Nandina was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Earleville, Md. during the summer of 1996, as a single plant within the progeny resulting from the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nandina by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Earleville, Md., since June, 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Nandina are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Monfar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and cultural practices such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Monfarxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Monfarxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Nandina:
1. Upright, mounded, dwarf and compact plant habit.
2. Developing leaves burgundy red in color; burgundy red coloration retained throughout the year.
3. Freely branching habit.
4. Hardy to USDA Hardiness Zone 6B.
Compared to plants of the parent selections, plants of the new Nandina are much more dwarf and have shorter internodes. Plants of the new Nandina also differ from plants of the parent selections in leaf coloration. In addition, plants of the parent selections usually produce flowers and berries whereas plants of the new Nandina do not produce flowers and berries.
Plants of the new Nandina can be compared to plants of the Nandina cultivar Gulf Stream, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,656. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Earleville, Md., plants of the new Nandina differed from plants of the cultivar Gulf Stream primarily in developing foliage coloration as plants of the new Nandina produced burgundy red-colored leaves whereas plants of the cultivar Gulf Stream produced orange-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Nandina can also be compared to plants of the Nandina cultivar Moon Bay, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,659. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Earleville, Md., plants of the new Nandina differed from plants of the cultivar Moon Bay in developing foliage coloration as plants of the new Nandina produced burgundy red-colored leaves whereas plants of the cultivar Moon Bay produced light green-colored leaves. In addition, plants of the new Nandina were larger than plants of the cultivar Moon Bay.